


A Pipe Dream

by sleeplessdrizzle



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessdrizzle/pseuds/sleeplessdrizzle
Summary: Yeosang constantly longs for Yunho whom he only meets in his dreams.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	A Pipe Dream

**“ _Come_** _**and take my hand. We’ll go to the Promiseland.”** _

Kang Yeosang gasped as he opened his heavy eyes after a long peaceful dream. He was continuously catching his breath. His heart was beating so fast that it seemed like a gazelle aiming for its food. His dream was tranquil yet his heart is giving him horror. It wasn’t even a nightmare. In fact, he never wanted to wake up.

He quickly got his sketchpad and charcoal pencil from his side table to hastily sketch the mysterious man’s face and features. He is a cartoonist and to make a quick sketch of the man is quite a piece of cake for him. However, it was his first time sketching the man’s face so he’s a little bit nervous about the outcome.

He felt lucky about the fact that he finally dreamt of the man with a clear face — not blurry, not misty, not dim. He was delighted by the idea that he could remember the man’s face so vividly it almost felt real.

In every stroke of the pencil, Yeosang gasped at the image he was slowly forming. He recalled the shape of the man’s face and carefully drew it. He started with the eyes — soft as they are, the man’s almond-shaped eyes were tantalizing and a little bit misty. They appeared like an ocean Yeosang is willing to drown in.

The man has a tall bulb nose — perfect. He meticulously drew the man’s nose because he was sure the gods took a lot of their time creating this man perfectly...or perhaps he is part of the heavens. Yeosang bit his lower lip; he could feel the butterflies wildly fluttering their wings in his stomach.

The lips — oh, they are thin and kissable. Yeosang unconsciously smiled at the thought of kissing his mystery man’s soft lips. He then drew the man’s brows and tried to perfectly form attractive natural brows that seemed true.

Finally, he drew the man’s strands of hair, focusing on the sideburns. The man has medium-length black hair and Yeosang fancies touching it. He is damn sure it’s soft and healthy.

_“Who are you exactly?”_ Yeosang murmured to himself whilst drawing additional lines and shades on his sketchpad. “I’ve been dreaming about you since last year and you’ve only shown you face now. Cryptic, huh?” He sighed as he was putting some final touches on the sketch.

The moment he finished the sketch, Yeosang smiled. _“I’ll name you Yunho.”_ He muttered and got out of his bed to prepare for school.

*

_“Yes, hello?”_ Yeosang answered his phone. It’s been ringing for the past ten minutes and he couldn’t ignore it anymore. It keeps him from focusing on his sketch.

_“Why weren’t you answering the call?”_ The man on the other line sighed — perhaps in relief because his call got answered or in annoyance because Yeosang is giving him a hard time. “I need you to go the publication office now. Where are you?”

Yeosang rolled his eyes at Hongjoong’s nagging voice. The editor-in-chief is at it again. _“I’m at the gazebo near the tennis court. I’m sketching something, hyung.”_

It’s not something, though. It’s someone. It’s Yunho. He’s been practicing to perfect his sketch of Yunho just like how he recalls him in his dreams.

_“Well, just continue that later. Please, this one’s urgent. I’ll wait for you._ ” Hongjoong responded.

_“Alright. I’m coming.”_ Yeosang then fixed his things and proceeded to the university’s publication office. He hurriedly walked to the building where the office is.

When he opened the door, he was welcomed by a frowning Hongjoong and a expressionless Jongho, who is busy facing the desktop computer. Jongho is the publication staff’s layout artist and they never got along.

_“Come here. Jongho noticed some glitches on your editorial cartoon.”_ Hongjoong said.

Yeosang made an apathetic expression and turned to Jongho who is still busy clicking commands on the file. “What about it?”

Jongho cleared his throat. _“Well, i just think that it would be better for the planned layout if your cartoon would have lesser shades and more words.”_

Yeosang sighed and explained, _“It’s supposed to be that way. I also believe that the lesser the words put, the greater the impact of the cartoon is. Can’t you just take it as it is and adjust your layout for the specific page?"_

_“No, hyung. I need you to revise it, please. Hongjoong hyung also approved of my suggestion.”_ Jongho told Yeosang, getting impatient.

_“Please be more enthusiastic about this, Yeo.”_ Hongjoong tapped Yeosang’s left shoulder as he also felt sorry about the situation.

Yeosang just heaved a sigh and nodded. As always, no one listens to him. He went out of the office without uttering a single word.

*

As soon as he got home, he started working on the editorial cartoon. It was too exhausting to work on something he doesn’t even love. He has the gift. It’s just that he didn’t have the passion. He kept finding his passion on editorial cartooning yet he remained demotivated every single time.

_“Why does my father like this shit, anyway? And I am not even his goddamn clone.”_ He rolled his eyes while putting some words and lesser shades aggressively.

And then he suddenly fell asleep, eyes pressed on his forearms and body crouched in a bizarre position, yet he seemed comfortable with sleeping more than waking.

*

Yeosang opened his eyes and all he could see was darkness — pitch black, as if he was in a pit of uncertainty. Tears streamed from his eyes down his cheeks and he could feel a hollow stab on his chest. He heavily breathed, almost panting.

_“Save me!”_ He wanted to shout but his voice were trapped and only his eyes could scream — and so he cried...and cried...and cried.

_“Yeosang?”_ He heard a familiar voice calling him and so he tried to look for that someone. _“Yeosang?”_ The voice called again. Yeosang narrowed his eyes to finally set his eyes on a man so tall, has pristine white skin and a perfect face. Yunho, the man in his dreams — the man of his dreams. _“Why are you here? It’s dangerous here.”_

The darkness frightened Yeosang even more and he shuddered, appearing so vulnerable and fragile to Yunho. Yunho’s face appeared to be worried, he pulled Yeosang closer to him and hugged him tightly, whispering sweet words. _“Sshhh...stop crying now. I am here.”_

Yeosang lifted his glance to Yunho’s sincere eyes and he could sense a glint of pain in them, too. _“I-I finally saw and touched you. Is this still a dream?”_

Yunho smiled. _“It’s a miracle.”_

_“I wished for it everyday.”_ Yeosang blurted out, which he regretted a little while. He felt too exposed...but then again, it’s true. He wished to be with Yunho. _“I’ve waited long enough for this moment to come.”_

The taller man nodded and looked at Yeosang’s weary eyes. _“Maybe it happened for a reason. Is there something that bothers you?”_

Yeosang sighed and slowly nodded. _“I feel like the world has never been fair to me. I never had it easy. I am living a life that’s not mine, you know. I am an orphan and my foster parents want me to be someone I am not, and I am just a puppet.”_ Tears flowed down his cheeks like waterfalls. _“I have so many doubts and insecurities. I don’t know how I would fight them.”_

Yunho cupped Yeosang’s face and ran his thumbs across the pained man’s cheeks to wipe the tears. _“You may be flawed...but you are one of a kind. Your flaws make you even more beautiful. Just look at your birthmark....”_ Yunho caressed the birthmark hidden behind Yeosang’s hair strands. _“You are perfect in your own ways. You are your own you. You are not a puppet. You have to show them you are not someone they can just control.”_

Yeosang’s eyes lit up and it seemed like the darkness around him vanished for Yunho brought him streaks of light as he uttered those words. Before he knew it, dawn came.

_And Yunho vanished as light grew within._

*

Yunho has become a recurring dream for Yeosang. Sleep has become his new solution to troubles— for it is his sole escape. Yunho is his sole escape. Everyday, he sketches Yunho’s face to get rid of his dark moods.

Yeosang eventually fell in love with Yunho. But Yunho knows better.

_*_

_“I love you.”_ Yeosang sounded hopeful, one dream, and Yunho’s heavy sigh was what he heard after.

Yunho took Yeosang’s right hand and placed it over his chest. Both of them fell silent and after a minute, Yunho said, almost a whisper, _“Do you hear and feel my heart beating so loud?”_ His eyes glimmered with unshed tears. _“I love you, too... but it’s such a shame that I’m only a dream.”_

He shut Yeosang’s eyes close using his soft palm. The moment Yeosang opened his eyes, they were burning with tears... and the clock struck 6:00 am, signaling him to get out of bed.

*

Hongjoong sat with Yeosang during lunch. _“Hey! Thank you for revising your work. Jongho liked it and the paper’s out next week.”_

Yeosang smiled, but not genuinely. His heart still feels heavy from his dream and encounter with Yunho. _“Yeah, sure. That’s my obligation as the head cartoonist.”_ He weakly replied.

Hongjoong noticed the younger man’s weariness, so he asked. _“Are you alright? I’m sorry if I’m being intrusive but I’m quite worried about you. It’s like you’re physically here but you’re always absent-minded. Do you want to talk about what’s troubling you?”_ He asked in the softest voice he could ever utter. _“B-but...” Sensing the reluctance on Yeosang’s eyes, he said, “If you’re not ready, I understand. If you need someone to talk to, just call me. Okay?”_

Upon hearing Hongjoong’s sincere words, he decided to tell his senior what has been bugging him lately. _“Hyung... I am in love with someone.”_

A smile escaped from Hongjoong’s lips as he couldn’t help but be amused. _“Wow. That tells something already.”_ Then, he creased his forehead in curiosity. _“But what about it?”_ He became more interested and focused.

The younger man sighed. _“The thing is... we only meet in my dreams. Every night.”_ Yeosang suddenly felt embarrassed to talk about it with his hyung.

Hongjoong couldn’t believe his ears. _“Ah... is that so? W-Why?”_ He shook his head and recomposed himself. He was very flustered by Yeosang’s words. _“Well... Uhm... O-kay... Oh, I don’t know what to say, Yeo. I’m sorry.”_ He felt apologetic for the younger.

Yeosang just nodded and put out his sketchpad. _“Here he is. I’ve been dreaming about him since last year and recently, we’ve been talking and hanging out. I told him I love him...and he told me he loves me too.”_ Yeosang explained as his senior carefully looked at the multiple sketches of a face.

Hongjoong was both amazed and confused. Yeosang is actually in love with someone — but that someone is not real. _“Yeosangie...”_ He started, _“I see that you really are in love with this man...b-but...he is not real. You need to wake up to reality.”_ Hongjoong held Yeosang’s shoulders and shook them a bit.

But Yeosang glared at him as he shoved Hongjoong’s hands away. He got agitated by his senior’s words. Hongjoong’s words were his wake-up call.

_Yeosang decided long ago that he never wanted to be awakened, though._

_“If he is not real, why can I see the love from his eyes? Why can I hold his hand? Why can I feel him with all my heart and existence? Why can I see him, even in the darkest?”_ Yeosang uttered those words like dagger. _“If he is not real, why does my heart keep beating for him?”_

Yeosang did not wait for Hongjoong’s reply anymore. Not that Hongjoong would have something to say, anyway. The senior became speechless and even became more flustered. He collected his things and went straight home. He wanted to talk to Yunho — he is his only safe haven.

And so he drifted into slumber.

_*_

_“Yunho?! Yunho! YUNHO!!!”_ He called out, screaming at the top of his lungs. “I need you right now.”

He screwed his eyes shut, lids pressed tight over his eyes. And the moment he opened them, still teary, Yunho appeared in blur. Yeosang scratched his eyes to see Yunho clearly.

_“Yeosang, what’s the matter?”_ Yeosang could only sense Yunho’s voice clearly but not his face. He still appeared misty and dim.

_“Yun... I-I love you. I long for you. Please be with me. Nobody understands me the way you do. Please...”_ He pleaded using his soft voice. _“I am willing to compromise... I’ve been wishing to be with you ever since you appeared in my dreams.”_ He cried. His vision still blurry because of the tears but it’s clear to him now he much he longs for Yunho.

Yunho sighed. _“But that’s a dangerous wish, Yeo. We can’t be together.”_

_“B-but I thought you love me too?”_ Yeosang’s heart shattered into pieces. _“P-please...”_ His voice cracked along with his heart.

The pain in Yeosang’s voice never escaped from Yunho’s ears. He wanted to kiss the tears away, but he knew it was only a selfish thought. _“But if you take my hand and be with me in the Promiseland, everything will fall apart. I don’t want that to happen.”_

_“I said I am willing to compromise.”_ Yeosang grew impatient. _“If everything will fall apart, then I am willing to pick up the damn pieces... as long as you’re with me.”_

They looked into each other’s eyes for what seemed like forever. Yeosang felt electricity down his spine as Yunho angled his face and leaned in for the sweetest kiss he has ever tasted. His knees became feeble yet he tried to stand tiptoe and respond to Yunho’s kiss.

Yeosang felt alive.

**_And the moment he kissed the man of his dreams, he also kissed reality goodbye._ **

_*_

**Author's Note:**

> Light and darkness are opposites that need to be balanced. In light, there is always darkness. In darkness, there is always light. This fanfic may be dark but I do hope it brings light to you.
> 
> I dedicate this work to Don, my lovely friend, who deserves every best thing in the world. This may not be the best but I poured out my best in writing this.
> 
> So much love. XOXO.
> 
> -Min


End file.
